


Restoring Hope

by yourlibrarian



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sees bits of his life story everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoring Hope

Merlin watched the blond prince argue with the dark-haired mage on his screen. Their words were tortured, long-held feelings spilling out between them. 

Later, they met again, at war. But there was still a chance for a better world, an understanding between them.

_"It's too late to stop it."_

_"No. We can, together."_

Echoes of men as close as brothers.

_"So what should we do? Accept magic?"_

_"There can be no place for magic in Camelot."_

Merlin's glowing fingers flicked tendrils toward the gods frozen in pixels before him. There were some endings he knew he could fix.


End file.
